Marriage Law Act
by Fred2gen
Summary: It shall be enacted the creation of the Marriage Law Act, where in which all wizards and witches between the ages of eighteen and twenty-five ... must marry ... Said wizards and witches will be provided with a suitable marriage candidate by the Ministry of Magic The Ministry and Minister would like to express their congratulations to the soon to be married witches and wizards
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm doing this once, not mine, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, I just take them out and play with them when I get bored, and she's nice so she's okay with sharing.

A/N: I'm also doing this once for a while, right now this is a WIP, but it could be completed. You read, you like, you tell me. Also, currently it stands as a T, but if you want me to continue I will bump it to an M so if you are not 15 years old, don't read! If you aren't 18, don't tell me to continue because then you can't read.

_**Chapter 1**_

By Decree of the Minister of Magic and the Wizengamont Council:

It shall be enacted the creation of the Marriage Law Act, where in which all wizards and witches between the ages of eighteen and twenty-five, having graduated or left Hogwarts, must marry by the date 1 January, 1999. Said wizards and witches will be provided with a suitable marriage candidate by the Ministry of Magic. Wizards and Witches engaged or in a relationship soon to lead to engagements may petition the Ministry for exclusion providing they are married by such date as fore-mentioned above. Owls will be provided by the end of the fortnight to wizards, and witches of lesbian nature, declaring the names of their future spouses.

The Ministry and Minister would like to express their congratulations to the soon to be married witches and wizards.

"Express their congratulations, my ass." George Weasley shouted, slamming his hand on the breakfast table his whole family was gathered around that Sunday morning. His oldest brother had his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulder, a laughing smile playing on his lips. To Bill Weasley's right, Charlie continued eating his bacon, his lip turned up in a victorious smirk. Sitting beside Fleur was Oliver Wood, glaring at the glasses-wearing, curly haired red-head to his left. Percy was staring at the younger twin in shock of the language he'd used. To Percy's left was Ron, who was mimicking Fred on the opposite side of the table. They and Harry were all nodding their agreement to George's outburst. Hermione and Ginny mirrored each other on the opposite sides of the table by wearing agreeing smiles. Arthur Weasley sat at the end of the table watching his family's entertaining reactions. Molly sat between Hermione and Arthur, showing where Percy had come by his look of disapproval.

"George Weasley," She reprimanded, "watch your language."

"Sorry Mum," George offered, not really sounding apologetic, "I just can't believe they'd add that. It's a big fuck you if you ask me."

"George," Molly shouted.

"Sorry," he said again, instinctively. "It's just I don't like being laughed in the face."

"That's a bit hypocritical, isn't it?" Charlie asked the brother standing beside him.

"Maybe," George agreed, "I'm the one that does the laughing. How dare they try to pull one over on George Fabian Weasley. I don't think so. You know what? Thank-you for breakfast Mum, as lovely as always but I have something I must do." With that he left the table and walked out the back door.

"Well now, where is he going?" Molly asked, looking pointedly at Fred. Fred was still staring at the door his one-eared twin had disappeared through. He was wearing a confused frown when he looked back and saw all of his family had now given him their attention.

"Don't look at me," Fred said, holding up his hands in an act of surrender. "He cut off any twin telepathy channels. I'm just as surprised by his outburst, maybe even more so. I didn't see it coming."

"Alright," Oliver said, pulling the table's attention to him, "my turn. How could you not tell me about this?" He asked, smacking Percy upside the back of his head. Percy ducked, rubbed his head and looked at his boyfriend with a glare usually reserved for the brothers directly younger than his self.

"I didn't know," Percy growled. "Kingsley limits my access to certain councils. I'm afraid he thinks I'll rush off and tell the family things of this magnitude." He looked at Fred when he added, "And he's absolutely correct in that notion."

"Damn straight," Fred agreed, "you got some good graces to get yourself back into."

"I was thinking more of the fact that I don't want to keep things like that from the brother that was so quick to offer up his life." Percy explained. "I don't think I've asked today, but how's your leg?"

"Every day it's a little bit better," Fred answered, patting the large white cast covering his leg. "I just keep thinking, rolling myself around for a month is going to give me some killer upper body strength." Percy laughed as Fred rolled his wheelchair out from under the table and did a wheelie. "Tomorrow they take the cast off, and I can't wait until I can stand on my own two feet." The occupants all smiled at the joyous news. "Course I wouldn't be here without that one." He added, winking at Hermione.

"I didn't do anything," Hermione said, waving off his praise. "A few quick levitating spells and fast healing charms."

"I owe you my life," Fred told her, his eyes going dark with the seriousness he felt for his statement. Hermione looked down, always feeling uncomfortable when this exact topic was brought up. Ron was currently shoveling bacon into his mouth, and missed the exchange.

"Well then," Molly clapped her hands together, "Charlie is exempt because of his age and Bill and Fleur are already taken care of. That leaves Percy, Fred, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and George, wherever he went. Percy, Oliver, I assume you are going to attempt to petition the Ministry?"

Oliver and Percy shared a look. Percy offered a shy smile. Oliver winked. Percy's smile grew confidant as Oliver wrapped his hand around Percy's. They leaned towards each other, shared a chaste kiss, and looked back at the matriarch, nodding.

"Great, Fred, you aren't seeing anyone, right?" Molly questioned.

"No, and in two weeks I have to go find some bird and tell her, "Hey, you get to marry the most eligible bachelor in all of Wizarding Britain, rich, war-hero, me"." Fred answered, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Mmhmm, right," Molly sighed, dismissing her son's antics. She looked at the couple to her left and asked, "Ron, Hermione, will you be petitioning too?"

Ron raised his brow while Hermione frowned. Taking the lead, Hermione explained, "Actually, we both agreed that without the life-threatening war raging, our lives were finally calm enough to actually examine them, and we decided we make more sense as best friends instead of a couple."

"You broke up?" Molly asked, sadness in her eyes.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione gasped as she wrapped her arms around the older woman. "Even if I don't share the name I hope I'll still be welcomed as a Weasley, you're my family. I love you like my mother, and Mr. Weasley is like a father to me."

"Hermione, my dear, of course you'll always be an honorary Weasley. You're like a second daughter. I always wanted Ginny to have a sister, and we were blessed to meet you." Molly assured. The two women pulled away and Molly added with a smile, "I always did want you as a daughter-in-law, thought."

"You know," Hermione replied," For so long I thought I was going to be that it feels strange thinking I won't be a Weasley."

"You could always marry me," Charlie offered. "Course you'll have to move to Romania, and learn about dragons."

"It would be one thing to learn about, and another to live with." Hermione told him. "I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll have to pass."

"Ah, too bad," Charlie snapped his fingers in mock disappointment. "Probably for the best, but the bloke that gets you is going to be one lucky man."

"Hear, hear," all of the men at the table rose their glasses in toast to Charlie's statement. Hermione hid her face behind her hands at the praise.

"So Fred and Ron will be awaiting owls, but Harry and Ginny…"

"We're petitioning," Ginny interrupted her mother. "I've dated other boys," Harry twisted his neck, attempting to get an annoying crick out of it. "I've done the whole, not being with Harry "for my own good" thing," Harry twisted his head the other way. "No, I want Harry, and just Harry, forever." Harry nodded his head forcefully in agreement.

"Good, so just Fred, Ron, and Hermione," Molly said.

"Well I know who I want," Fred said with a smile.

"I do to," Ron stated.

"Oh, who?" Molly wondered.

"It's a secret," Fred answered.

"Luna," Ron smiled, "I just haven't said anything, because she's still dealing with the loss of Neville." The table shared a moment of silence for their fallen friend.

"This is going to hurt her," Hermione voiced, "Did they not even think about how many of us in this age group might be mourning loved ones?"

"I think they are trying to rebuild our population," Percy said, "And provide homes for the many orphans." Fred, Hermione, and Ron stared at the other man. "Of course, I do believe they are going about it the wrong way."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Mione," Fred said, wheeling himself across the porch. She was sitting on the stairs reading a book as the sun started to set. After brunch, the boys that could and Ginny played a game of quidditch. Hermione read a book as she lay under the tree by the pond. Fred had talked with his father, found ways to drive his mother crazy, watched the game, and daydreamed while staring over the pond. Molly had made dinner with Hermione's help, and the game ended just as the table was sat. Now, dinner done, Bill and Fleur and Oliver and Percy had gone home. Ron and Harry were playing a game of chess as Ginny helped Molly clean up. Charlie was talking with Arthur about a relatively new muggle device called a DVD player.

"What's up, Fred," Hermione asked, closing her book.

"You know how to drive, right?" Fred wondered. Hermione nodded and gave him a curious glance. "George never came back, and I'm not allowed to appariate until tomorrow. Could you take me home?"

"Course," Hermione said, standing up. "Give me a second. I think, just in case George isn't at your flat, I'll stay with you and get you to St. Mungo's tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Fred beamed. Hermione smiled back and rushed into the house. She briefly told Mrs. Weasley the plan, and at her agreement Hermione packed an overnight bag. She was back downstairs by the time Fred was rolling into the living room. Hermione handed him her bag and wheeled him outside. They had transfigured the stairs to the front porch into a ramp while Fred was in the chair. When they were next to the passenger door, Hermione opened it. Grabbing the door and the seat Fred pulled himself into the car. Hermione folded up his chair, put it in the trunk, and got behind the wheel.

Four hours later Hermione pulled up to the side of a street just outside of Wizarding London. Fred was sleeping soundly, using the door as a head rest. Sometime through the drive he'd grabbed a jacket from the back and was using it as a blanket. His mouth was open slightly, and a bit of drool was hanging from his parted lips. Hermione grabbed a Kleenex and wiped his mouth before shaking the sleeping man. He sat up, blinking and stretching his jaw as he tried to gather his bearings. He recognized that he was in the parking spot George had used every day for the past month. He turned and saw Hermione smiling at him from the driver's seat. He smiled back, the moon had cast a sliver glow about her and he bit back a sigh. "Morning sleepy-head."

"It's night," Fred corrected the grinning woman. Hermione laughed, got out of the car and hurried to get the wheelchair. He was using the door and the car for support as he waited for her to bring him the chair. Using her help, he sat in his chair and said, "Thanks."

"No problem," Hermione said, starting to push him into an alley that would lead into Diagon Alley right next to their shop. "I've got to say, I'm a little disappointed in George, wherever he disappeared to had better be more important that forgetting about you."

"I'm sure it is," Fred defended, "he'd never deliberately leave me defenseless."

"I would never stoop so low as to call you defenseless," Hermione told him, "Especially after what your mum told me of how you spent your afternoon. Not even a cast and a wheelchair can keep you from pranking."

"What can I say," Fred grinned as she pushed him up the large ramp leading to the front door of his flat. "I'm amazing."

"Yeah, right," Hermione said, rolling her eyes and ruffling his hair. He pulled away, and turned to look at her with a playful glare. She laughed and kept pushing him up the steep incline. Reaching the top, Fred unlocked the door and Hermione pushed him to his room. He pushed himself up and hopped to his bed. Hermione moved to help him, but he waved her away. Sitting on the bed he drew his good leg up and took his shoe off before riding himself of his shirt. Hermione sucked in a breath and looked away.

"You should probably step out of the room," Fred smirked. "I mean, I don't care if you see my bits but it that's your reaction to my chest I wonder what it'll be to my dick."

"Fred," Hermione chastised. Fred kept smirking. With a confused frown Hermione wondered, "What do you mean anyways?"

"I sleep in the nude," Fred said proudly.

"Of course you do," Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped out. She went to the living room where they'd dropped her bag and pulled out her pajamas and her toothbrush. Heading back to the bathroom she kept her gaze turned from the room she'd left the door open to. A few minutes later she walked back, deposited her day clothes, and went to check on Fred. He was under his covers, the covers wrapped under his casted leg, and his arms were behind his head as he sat up watching the television. Hermione leaned against the doorframe and asked, "You have a T.V.?"

"We have three," Fred answered, turning to face her. She was wearing a white, cotton tank-top and a pair of very short yellow shorts. Now it was his turn to suck in a breath, but he didn't look down. His eyes grew dark as he watched her tie her hair in a tight ponytail. "Come watch with me."

Hermione shrugged and walked to the opposite side of the bed. He turned his head back to the T.V. but watched her from the corner of his eye. He shifted slightly when he saw the tops of her breast peek over her tank as she fluffed the pillow that would be her back support. She lied on top of the covers, which was okay by Fred as he took in the sight of her long legs. After a while he returned his attention to his television.

"You can get under the covers you know, I was only kidding about the nude." Fred said when he noticed her shiver. She looked at him with an expectant expression. Fred smiled, "Alright, so I wasn't, I usually do, but not with the cast. I tried that once, and it was just too weird. I sleep with my boxers."

"Okay," Hermione said, and curled up under the covers while they watched the show. She yawned a few minutes later and felt her eyes growing droopy. She moved to stand up.

"Where you going?" Fred wondered.

"I'm going to go sleep on the couch." Hermione told him.

"Ah, you don't need to do that," Fred dismissed. "You lived in a tent for the better part of last year. Your back will start killing you if you don't treat it better. Stay here."

"Fred, I don't know how appropriate that is," Hermione frowned.

"We aren't married to people we don't know yet," Fred argued, "It's 1998, and we've known each other forever. There's nothing sexual about it, right? Just two friends sharing a bed, you aren't even under the sheet."

Hermione thought about it and relented, "I guess you're right."

Fred used his ant to turn out the lights and flicked the television off. He slid down and pulled his pillows closer around him. Hermione snuggled into her own, flipping to lie on her stomach. Fred opened one eye and took in the sight of her in his bed, the moon casting enough light that he could see where the cover was draped over her sculpted backside. The hair tie wasn't doing too much to keep her curls secure, and they were spread out messily on her back. He slid his hand up his pillow and clenched it. In a whisper he wished, "good night, Mione."

"Night Fred," she murmured.

The sun peaked through the open drapes, casting a bright light on Hermione's face. She turned her face into her pillow. When her face didn't meet with gentle cotton she cracked her eye open to see she was trying to snuggle into a hard, long, freckled arm. She looked down wondering what the weight on her waist was and the warmth at her back. She tried to turn, but the other freckled arm had her effectively pinned. She raced through the memories of the previous night and remembered the words Fred used to convince her to sleep in his bed. If what she felt next to her thigh was any indication, he'd lied the night before. With that she yanked herself away from his arms.

"Careful," Fred groaned, "hopefully healed leg here."

"Fred Weasley, I cannot believe you." Hermione reprimanded. "I told you it would be inappropriate for us to sleep together."

Fred sat up, wide awake now and asked, "Why?"

"Because," Hermione said, like the answer was obvious.

"Are you dating one of my brothers? Are you dating or engaged to anyone at this moment in time?" Fred pressed.

"Well, no," Hermione said, "but we both are about to get married."

"To people we don't know," Fred added, "Do you realize how many people are going to go clubbing every night for the next two weeks and sleep with whoever?"

"That is neither here nor there," Hermione dismissed. "I am not going to have meaningless sex with you because of this law."

"No," Fred said. Suddenly he reached out and pulled her so that she was lying across his chest, their eyes locked. "It would be impossible for you to have meaningless sex with me since it would have to be full of meaning. Gods, this is full of meaning," He said before crashing his lips to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Hermione put her hands on his chest and pushed away. She scrambled out of the bed and pressed herself against the wall. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the red-headed man. Fred pushed himself into a sitting position, his sea blue eyes shining with hurt. Hermione rubbed the spot above her heart as her shocked look turned o confusion. Slowly she walked back to the bed and sat on the edge, "Fred, we can't."

"Why? So they're forcing us to marry people we may not even know, let alone like. Why can't I enjoy my last two weeks of freedom with the woman I love?" Fred wondered, reaching for her hand. Hermione studied the look of his hand on hers and turned her own over so she was holding his.

"Fred, you don't love me." She told him.

"Oh yes, I do," he argued.

"Fred anyone else could have saved you," she began. "It was completely on instinct that I did what had to be done. I saw a Weasley, someone I regard as a brother, and hurried to help. Please, don't let your gratefulness confuse you for love."

Fred stared at her in shock as he pulled his hand away. "Brother," he repeated. The tone ripped at Hermione's heart. "You think of me as a brother?"

"Fred, I've known you since I was eleven. I've spent every summer for the past seven years with you. How else would you have me think of any of you?" Hermione questioned.

"You can think of my brothers and brothers, but please, not me." Fred begged. "I am not confusing gratefulness for love. I am begging you to tell me you saved me because you couldn't imagine life without me."

"I can't, but I don't see how that changes anything? It would be difficult to live life without your favorite brother." Hermione added. Fred smiled when he noticed that every time she said brother she looked to the bed cover, but all of her other words were said with eyes contact.

He cupped her face in his hands and locked their eyes together. With a smirk he told her, "Call me your brother and look me in the eye."

Hermione looked at him wearily and sighed, "I can't."

"Why not," Fred smirked.

"Because I don't," Hermione sighed again, "Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, and even Ron now, sure, you just never fit in that mold."

"Why not," Fred pressed.

"I," Hermione started, paused, frowned, pulled her face out of his hands, and shook her head. She turned on the bed and looked at the ground. "To be quite honest, I have no idea."

Fred tried to move, but remembered the cast limiting that wish. He glared at the white plaster and cursed, "Damn cast." Hermione looked at him with a questioning glance. He scrunched up his face and asked, "Can you take me to St. Mungo's, and we'll finish this conversation when I can actually move?"

Hermione laughed and agreed to the request. She hurried to get ready so she could help him. Somehow he was already buttoning his shirt when she came back to his room. He motioned towards his wand when he saw her confused expression. She chuckled and nodded before she brought his chair closer to where he was sitting on the bed. He moved into it and wheeled himself to finish getting ready. After eating a bowl of cereal for breakfast the two returned to the car and headed to St. Mungo's.

Fred raised his brow wearily as the healer prepared to take off his cast. Hermione was pointing her want at the leg his healer had claimed was healed. Fred couldn't wait to stand on his own two feet again. The second the cast came off Hermione cast the scougify spell. At Fred's expression, Hermione explained, "I broke my arm when I was nine, the smell afterwards is atrocious, I just saved your nose."

"Thank-you," Fred offered with a laugh. Hermione playfully pushed his shoulder. Fred grabbed her hand and gave her that dark look he was starting to offer without any hesitations. Hermione slipped her hand away and looked at the smiling healer.

"You two are going to petition," he stated with his smile. Fred kept looking at Hermione with a smirk. Hermione smiled sadly and shook her head. The healer's smile wavered as he looked back at Fred, "Well Mr. Weasley, why don't you try to stand on it?"

Fred hopped off the patient table, causing Hermione to flinch. He tested his leg, walked around the room. The healer watched as Fred bounced on his leg, took short and long strides. Fred opened the door and run up and down the hallway. The healer smiled in approval of the fully healed leg. Fred slid to a stop in front of the door and saw Hermione flinch again. Fred smirked, "Worried about me, Granger?"

"I live in a constant state when it comes to you, Reckless Weasley." Hermione dead-panned. The healer watched them interact, and shook his head as Fred laughed.

"Seems like we're all done here," the healer said. "Now, I don't want to see either of you fighting in a war for the next, oh, lifetime."

"We'll try," Hermione promised.

"Wherever there's a pure-blood mocking a muggle-born – I'll be there. Wherever there's a Slytherin accepting a mission of destruction – I'll be there. Wherever there's an old wizarding family trying to get out of paying their dues – I'll be there." Fred swore. Hermione shook her head as the healer laughed. The healer motioned them out the door.

"Where do we drop off the keys," Hermione wondered. The car belonged to the hospital. They kept a number of vehicles so their patients could get around when under orders not to appariate or floo. Fred led her to the check-out desk. As Hermione handed the nurse the keys and filled out some forms Fred looked around the waiting room. Unmarried witches and wizards; healers, medi-nurses, and patients alike, in the targeted age ranger were checking out the others. He saw a healer and a patient checking out Hermione and threw his arm around her shoulder as he tossed the patient a warning look. The other man held up his hands in surrender and turned to look at another woman. Fred accidentally made eyes contact with one of the nurses behind the desk. She smiled sweetly; he nodded but turned to look at Hermione, bringing his head just a little closer. The nurse frowned before turning her attention to her work.

Arriving at the floo, Hermione urged Fred to go first with the temptation of a new test for his leg. Fred couldn't resist and hurried through the fireplace to his flat. Once it was her turn, Hermione tossed the powder and demanded, "The Burrow."

Fred landed in his fireplace and bounced into his living room, thrilled with his leg. He turned to wait for Hermione, as the seconds turned into a minute he frowned. He decided that a healer or nurse had to get her to take care of one last thing but she'd be back in a few minutes. He went to sit on the couch while he waited.

Laughter was heard on the stairs, and Fred turned his attention to the door. George opened it, allowed his girlfriend Alicia Spinnet to step through, and followed her into the flat. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hungrily. As she returned it she ran her hands through his hair. Fred's jaw dropped when he saw the golden glint glow from her left hand. Jumping up he shouted, "Holy shit, you two got married."

George and Alicia separated as they jumped at his outburst. George looked at his brother with a beaming grin, "Brother, you got your cast off."

"Yeah, yeah," Fred dismissed, "we knew that was happening today. You two got married."

"Like I said, no one laughs in George Weasley's face." George reminded. "They think I'll petition for the right to marry the woman I love? I don't think so."

"He's very convincing," Alicia added. George pulled her back into his arms and rested his head on her shoulder as he looked at his twin.

"Yeah," Fred agreed, grinning at the happy newly-weds. "You know mum is going to kill you." George shrugged as he laid a kiss on Alicia's neck. "So, you moving into Alicia's flat?"

"Yep, just came to get my things," George answered. "You gonna be okay alone?"

"Are you kidding?" Fred asked, throwing his arms out and spinning. "I'm gonna have a freaking party." Stopping he looked at his brother, "Honestly, let's get you packed up and moved out so I can start owling the guest and buying the booze. I think the theme will be "I survived the end of the world."

"Right, you have fun with that," George said, disbelievingly. Fred nodded and hurried to George's room. He flicked his wand and all of George's belongings packed up and landed at their feet. He moved to the bathroom and emptied that of any trace of George as well. George picked up most of his bags and Alicia grabbed the two he couldn't strap to himself. They went out the door and appearated away. Alone again, Fred went and sat on the couch and watched the television.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Everything went well then," Molly wondered as she and Hermione cleared the dinner table. Hermione had told her the overview of what had happened at St. Mungo's. Molly was thrilled to hear that he was doing better than good. Not that the chair and cast had slowed him down, but it would be good to have the healed Fred at breakfast on Sunday. Since the whole family was not at the Burrow that Monday, Molly made Harry and Ron clean up the kitchen.

Hermione was sitting on the couch with the book she had been reading the night before. Ginny was trying to distract harry from his game. Molly was doing some late night chores, and Arthur was in the den they'd made out of Percy's old room going over some documents from work. The front door banged open. The four young adults jumped and turned to see the newly-weds walking in. George winked at them before bellowing, "Mum, Dad, get down here."

Molly and Arthur hurried down the stairs to see what their son needed. Molly was holding her hand over her heart as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. Arthur smiled and asked, "Where did you disappear to?"

"Sorry about that, I just had something I needed to talk to Alicia about," George apologized.

"Oh, and what's that," Molly wondered. "I mean, what could have been so important at that exact moment?"

"I had to ask her to marry me." George answered.

"Oh my god, is that where you were this morning?" Hermione wondered. Alicia held up her hand, showing off the wedding ring he'd bought before they'd gone to the ministry.

"Cheat," Ron accused. George raised his brow at his little brother. Ron shrugged and sat back down, "nicely done."

"Congratulation," Ginny and Hermione said as they hugged Alicia. Alicia beamed as she hugged her new sister-in-law and the girl she knew to regard as one. Harry offered his own well wishes as he shook George's hand. Arthur hugged his son and his new daughter-in-law. The family turned to look at the crying matriarch. George stepped to his mother but she pulled away.

"What did I do? You don't even invite your own mother to your wedding?" Molly cried.

"I'm sorry, Mum, but we had to do this quickly." George explained. "They almost didn't even let us, said that we'd have to petition had we come tomorrow. Only allowed us today since we said we didn't know about the law."

"Well, there's only one thing to be done," Molly said, wiping her eyes. George looked at her expectantly. "You'll have to owl you brothers and tell them to be here Saturday. We must have a big celebration luncheon. I must start planning. Oh, Alicia dear, owl your family and give them directions. And compile a list of friends you want to be here. Alicia, Hermione, Ginny come with me, we have a million things to plan. Robbed of the ceremony, but not the party."

The young women quickly heeded Mrs. Weasley's words, and followed her to the kitchen. Molly pulled out a notebook and several colored pens. The other women sat around the table, Alicia right beside Molly since the older woman had grabbed her arm and pulled her to the chair. Opening to the first page Molly wrote something on the top, turned to Alicia and said, "Now, first things first, what will the color theme be."

"Red," Alicia answered without pause, "Red and green.

"Those are George's favorites," Ginny remarked.

"I know," Alicia smiled. Knowing what Molly wanted, Alicia shouted, "George get in here."

"Yes dear," George asked, barreling into the room. Alicia and Ginny pulled out a seat between them. George warily sat down and was quickly pulled into the hours' long conversation of decoration, invitation stationary, music, and his favorite, food. They discussed where they would put a dance floor and have different games sat up. They transformed a notebook into the invitation parchment. His hand ached just looking at it. When his mother charmed the words to appear he smiled thank-fully. He still felt bad for the birds that would be busy all day the next day. Eventually his mother dismissed him and his new wife to head to their home. With that he lifted Alicia over his shoulder and hurried to the door so he could appariate away. Ginny and Hermione laughed at his antics as Molly shook her head.

"I'm so happy for them," Ginny said as she sat in Harry's lap. He kissed her neck, and she relaxed into his hold. She turned to him with sad eyes. He kissed her lips, but she pulled away and buried her head in his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

"What's her problem" Ron asked in his normally blunt way.

"We looked at the decree again today," Harry began, "She's only seventeen and she has one more year of Hogwarts."

"Seventeen is legal," Ron pointed out.

"The decree says eighteen and out of Hogwarts," Harry reminded. "I think we could petition if Ginny left Hogwarts."

"No you can't," Hermione said, "Fred, George, and Ron did. It would kill your mum."

"It would kill me if Harry married somebody else," Ginny argued, "I have to do what I have to do. I fought in the war, and the auror office is making a special circumstances requirement. They'll take Hogwarts drop-outs that fought in the war if they can prove they have what it takes."

"Yes," Hermione agreed, "that is how Harry and Ron are becoming ones. It isn't what you want to do."

"I can learn to," Ginny said, "I have to do what I have to do. I don't care what some Ministry official says, I'm marrying Harry."

"Talk about it with your mum," Hermione begged. Ginny nodded, before snuggling back into Harry. Hermione stood up and patted Ginny's back. "It'll all work out." With that promise she headed up to her room.

She had been asleep for a short time when she heard a tapping on her window. She checked the clock on her bedside, 1:00. No one in their right mind sent owls at that time. Rolling over she tried to ignore it, but the tapping became insistent. Huffing, she threw her covers off and went to her window. There was no owl or anything at the window, but a rock flew up and smacked the glass. She opened her window and same someone definitely not in their right mind. The tall red-head waved up at her then beckoned her down, she shook her head. He held up what could have only been a book and her interest piqued. Cursing the boy, she walked as quietly as she could down the stairs and out to where she had last seen him. She frowned when he wasn't there.

"Wakes me up at one in the morning, gets me out of the house where it's warm, and doesn't have the decency to stay put." She grumbled and started back up to her room. She was slightly surprised when he didn't stop her. Arriving in her room, she frowned as she saw him sitting on her bed. "What are you doing on my bed?"

"Well see, I'm actually on the left side of a bed that is actually a merging of two beds, so actually I'm on my bed." Fred corrected.

"Gods, did I used to sound like that?" She asked, her face twisting in disgust and annoyance.

"Used to?" He repeated with a smirk. "My love, you still do."

"Fred don't," ignoring the insult she walked into her room and closed the door.

"Don't what?" Fred questioned. "Don't call you, "my love"? No can do, since you are. Though, I'd like to know why you came back here."

"You didn't need me any longer," Hermione answered.

"We had a conversation to finished," Fred reminded.

"A conversation I didn't want to have."

"Too bad," Fred shrugged. "Now, we left off with you explaining why I don't fit the brother mode."

"No we didn't," Hermione argued, "I had said, I didn't know why you didn't fit the brother mold."

"Right," Fred agreed as he stalked towards her. "See you dated Ron, you snogged Ron, but now you claim he's like your brother. That makes me wonder how good those snogs must have been."

"They were decent," Hermione said, "He's a good kisser."

"Compared to?" Fred asked, "Krum? Mione, that oaf needs help putting his shoes on. So Ron has some idea of what to do, he did snog Lavender for a semester or two. Did he do anything for you?" Fred was a breath space away from her. His hands were on either side of her head, pinning her between his body and the wall. "When he looked at you could it make you wet? How about when he was this close, so close you could feel his breath on you cheek? When you were in his arms? How close did he have to be? I know, Mione, I know that you're already soaking for me. I can see it in your eyes. I can tell when I look at you. You want me, and that's why I can't ever be a brother to you. I've been able to get you like this for years. Don't worry; you've got the power over me too. Felt it the first time you stood up to me, only woman besides my mum that ever did. You could have me like putty if you just said it. Gods, do you have any idea how many times I imagined you threatening to sleep with me if I just behaved, but then you like that I'm your bad boy, huh?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"No," Hermione said, pushing him away. He caught her wrists as he stumbled to the ground. She was pulled on top of him, quickly she tried to scramble away as she muttered, "Oh my god, Fred, are you okay? How's your leg?"

"My leg is fine," he told her, releasing one of her arms and wrapping it around her waist, trying to still her squirming body. She knew he wasn't letting her go, and she was strong enough to get out of his grip, she stilled. Fred smirked, "No?"

"Yes, no, now let me go," She ordered.

He shook his head, "tell me the truth, and maybe."

"The truth is you are getting married and so am I, and not to each other." Hermione answered.

"Mione, I have made my feelings regarding this decree clear. I don't care, it doesn't change how I feel about you." Fred reminded.

"You want to sleep with me," she stated, surmising what he'd said when he had her locked against the wall. "Great, I thought you were confusing gratitude with love, but it's actually lust. That makes me feel better."

"Oh no, I'm not confusing lust with love, but I do believe a healthy relationship has a good helping of both." Fred explained.

"Tell me why you think you love me," Hermione relented.

"You're the only woman that stands up to me when I'm about to cross the line, but you also think I'm a genius with me products and laugh at their effects. You are never afraid to laugh with me even when you're telling me off, and it doesn't take away from the reprimand. You respect the rules but will break them when, and only when, you know it's necessary. You're the smartest witch of our time, and always have the fact I need about potions and spells when I'm making a new product. You're brave, kind, resourceful, and gorgeous. Alicia and George make a better team than me and George, and I know you and I would make a better team that George and I. That is why I know I love you, and have since my seventh year. I wanted you in my sixth. I had a hell of a time not killing Krum for daring to look at you let alone touch, but that lust turned to love the next year." Fred explained.

"Why didn't you do something about it?" Hermione questioned.

"Ron," Fred shrugged, "I knew as a good brother I had to give him a chance. I knew if I loved you I had to let you and him have a chance. You tried, figured out it didn't work, and I find out my chance has finally come the same day I'm being forced into an engagement in two weeks. That gives me two weeks to convince you to spend the last weeks of freedom with me. So what do you say?"

"I still say no," Hermione sighed.

"What do you want from me?" Fred grumbled. Finally letting her go and standing up. He offered his hand to pull her to her feet. She accepted his help and they quickly broke away. She sat on the bed as he leaned against the door. "Do you still not believe I love you?"

"I believe you," Hermione answered, "but that wouldn't be enough." Fred looked at her with pained confusion. "Two weeks wouldn't be enough. What if I felt the same way? Would we have a strong enough relationship to successfully petition? No, so we'd go our separate ways still seeing each other weekly for the rest of our lives knowing that we can't be together."

"Oh, I'm planning on divorcing my bird the moment it's allowed." Fred argued. "We wait until then and then get together. I waited for you once, I think, really not sure about this one, it could kill me, but I think I can do it again."

"And if I love my husband?" Hermione wondered.

"I'm gonna chase you, Mione, I'm gonna chase you until we get our letters and you meet your bloke. I'm gonna chase you until you walk down that aisle. I'm gonna chase you until we're allowed to get divorces. I'll never let you forget about me." Fred promised her. He walked to her. "If you don't want to spend these two weeks with me, okay. I'm not gonna stop calling you my love, or coming here in the dead of night. I'll see you tomorrow, my love." With that he brushed his lips against hers and left.

Hermione got back in her bed and thought about all of the things he said. She remembered the first time she told him off her fifth year. George had looked at her in annoyance, but Fred's look and been dark and made her skin feel warm. She remembered going to his shop for the first time, and him giving her that same look when she was checking out the daydream charm. She remembered using that particular product and her daydreams being filled with that look. When she'd been at the wedding, when he saw her before the Final Battle, when he woke and learned who saved him, and all of the times in the past month he'd given it to her since. He wasn't wrong when he suggested it made her wet for him, it always had. Still, she knew it was for the best if she kept trying to convince herself that he was just Fred.

"Brother," George said as he walked past his twin. Fred was sitting behind the cash register. George had been patrolling the aisles helping the few customers that came in after the lunch rush. He walked around the counter and sat beside Fred, "You've got them all fooled, even Alicia things you're having a good day, I know you better than that. Are you mad at me? For getting married and moving out without telling you?"

"What no," Fred assured. "I'd have done the same thing if I was in your shoes. And Brother, contrary to popular belief, my life does not revolve around you."

"Holy shit, did you tell Hermione how you feel?" George gasped, eyes blown wide in fear.

"How do you know that?" Fred laughed.

"Because for three years your life has revolved around that little fur-ball know-it-all." George shrugged.

"I will kill you," Fred growled, George just grinned.

"How'd she take it," George wondered.

"She wants me, she's just Hermione, stubborn." Fred shrugged.

"Is that enough, for her to want you?" George pressed.

"She has to accept that before she can accept that she loves me," Fred stated.

"You have two weeks," George pointed out.

"I'm not giving up," Fred swore again, "She may have to have a first marriage, but she will be my wife one day."

"You didn't actually voice some of your more stalkerish tendencies, did you, James Potter" George asked warily.

"He got the girl," Fred reminded, accepting the term meant as an insult as a praise. "He was the best prankster ever and he got the prefect-Head girl. I can only hope to follow in his footsteps."

"She'll get freaked out and leave the family, and we will all very pissed with you." George warned.

"I'll try to tone it down, I was kind of intense last night, but I'm not going to let her forget that there is someone that wanted her before the Ministry ordered someone else to marry her." Fred relented.

"Keep your friendship, tell her every so often how you feel, but don't make her feel pressured," George advised.

"Is that what you did with Alicia?" Fred questioned. George hopped off the stool he sat on, smiled proudly, and nodded. Fred shrugged and decided to give his brother's method a try.

That night, after work, Fred went to the Burrow. He was quickly drafted to help Harry, Ron, and Arthur with crafting game booths. He was impressed with the theme Alicia and Molly had decided for the celebration, Fun Fest. He knew there was a reason his twin was crazy about his wife. That thought made Fred laugh, aloud, loudly. Ron and Harry stared at him with worry, hearing what he was laughing at, they joined him. Arthur shook his head and ordered them back to work. They were called inside for dinner two hours after Fred arrived. The booths still had some worked to be done to them, and Fred promised to come help after work the next day as he took his seat beside Hermione. He shot her the same playful smile he used to before his confession and continued his conversation with his father.

Wednesday, he came back, helped his father and the boys, and sat beside Hermione while he kept the dinner conversation light and fun. He would smile extra bright when Hermione laughed at his jokes. Hermione had gone to the florist with Alicia, and Ginny had helped her mother make dinner. After dinner Hermione volunteered to do the dishes. Fred stood up and offered to help her. They laughed and fell back into the friendship they were building the past month. Drying the last dish, he told her he'd see her the next day, kissed the side of her head, and walked to living room to tell his family good-bye. She walked into the living room as he was walking out the door. He winked at her and vanished. She went to bed early that night, claiming a headache.

While Hermione helped make dinner on Thursday evening she kept looking out the window, waiting for the daily dinner guest. Dinner finished, Ginny called the boys in. Hermione waited eagerly, just in case he happened to never show when she looked out the window, but he never appeared. Ginny watched Hermione that evening through the corner of her eye as they tied together table toppers. She had seemed nervous and excited all day, but now she was disappointed. The only thing Ginny could think of that Hermione could have counted on that didn't happen was Fred coming for dinner. She smiled at her friend knowingly, but it turned into a questioning frown when she saw an owl flying to the window. Harry opened the window, offered the owl a treat, and took the two envelopes. Looking at the return address he handed the second to Ron and reached for Ginny's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Dear Mr. Weasley,

As per the order of the new Marriage Law Act, created in the light of the diminishing population effected by the war, the Ministry is delighted to inform you that your future spouse will be:

Name: Oliver Wood

House: Gryffindor

Birthdate: June 22, 1976

Place of Residence: Wimbledon

Occupation: Quidditch Player

Percy stopped reading the letter the moment his eyes passed over the name of his boyfriend. Oliver and Percy looked up from their letters, tossed them on the ground, and launched themselves across their small living room. Oliver encouraged Percy to wrap his shorter frame around his stronger one. Having Percy in his arms, Oliver hurried them to their bedroom. Making sure the silencing spell was intact, Oliver made quick work of Percy's clothes before slowly making the boy remember why they had been madly in love for years.

Dear Mr. Weasley,

As per the order of the new Marriage Law Act, created in the light of the diminishing population effected by the war, the Ministry is delighted to inform you that your future spouse will be:

Name: Luna Lovegood

House: Ravenclaw

Birthdate: May 18, 1981

Place of Residence: Ottery St. Catchpole

Occupation: Editor of the Quibbler

Ron stared at the letter, trying to understand how something good could finally happen to him. Folding it back up, he slipped it into his envelope and sat down as Harry and Ginny looked at the letter the boy hero had received. They also were looking at it in shock, but where Ron had been happy they were confused. Ron looked at Hermione who shrugged. Ron looked at his little sister and best friend, "Well then, read it."

"Dear Mr. Potter," Harry started, "In order to provide the most suitable matches for the wizards and witches affected by the new Marriage Law Act a specially crafted spell was cast on a pile of papers with the names of every witch and wizard in this group. For reasons unknown, some names were not paired with another's after the spell was cast. We will perform the spell next year after the entering Seventh Years graduate. Sorry for the inconvenience and best of wishes next year."

"You can go back to school," Hermione squealed, hugging Ginny.

"How is it that George cheats and you get bypassed?" Ron grumbled.

"Who did you get?" Harry asked, ignoring his friend's gloominess.

"Luna," Ron grinned. The other three raised their brows at his answer. He laughed, threw himself back on the couch and added, "I didn't mean to sound upset earlier, I'm just thinking, it's funny how this kind of worked out."

Harry nodded with a large smile and pulled Ginny in for a hungry kiss. Ron stared at the envelope that carried the best news of his life. He decided to put it with the second more important envelope. Hermione smiled weakly at her happy friends before heading outside. Now she had to wait and see who Magic had paired her with. She thought of all the boys she knew in Wizarding Britain. Neville was gone, having taken Nagani as she took him. She wondered who magic would have paired Ron with had the events been different. There was Seamus and Dean; she shuddered, thinking how odd either of those matches would be. She knew Cormac McLaggen would be thrilled, that thought still made her stomach twist with disgust. She looked out over the lake and had a flashback to the summer before her Sixth Year.

It was Sunday and the twins hadn't opened the shop. Molly was refusing the student age children to go anywhere without an escort. Harry was brooding, heartbroken over Sirius' loss and the Order's refusal to let him do anything. Ron and Ginny were squabbling over the Gods only knew what. Ignoring the younger kids, George and Fred decided to go for a swim. Alicia was with George that day. Wearing her, bathing suit she was soaking up the sun on the dock. George was hanging on the dock as he tried to entice her to get wet with him. Hermione was sitting under her tree with a book when a shadow cast over her. She looked up and smiled at Fred. He squatted so he could look in her eyes better. "Come swimming with me."

"George is swimming with you," she told him.

"George is being a lover-boy," Fred argued, "I don't know if he's trying to get Alicia in the pond or in his bed."

"Doesn't she spend half her nights there anyways," Hermione asked. Fred dropped his jaw in mock shock before laughing.

"Yeah, well he usually is in hers, something about being a screamer and no silencing charm containing it and not wanting me to hear it and egg them on, or some sort of nonsense." Fred shrugged. "Come on, I'll make it worth your while." She relented and enjoyed the afternoon she spent forgetting about the war and ignoring another argument Ron could have dragged her into.

Hermione sighed as her flashback faded. She tried to curse the boy that had messed with her mind so much that week. She figured he'd gotten his owl earlier in the evening and that was why he decided to forgo dinner with hem. She wiped a tear from her eye, crossed her arms around her, and tried to prepare for the inevitable.

Dear Mr. Weasley,

As per the order of the new Marriage Law Act, created in the light of the diminishing population effected by the war, the Ministry is delighted to inform you that your future spouse will be:

Name: Alicia Spinnet

House: Gryffindor

Birthdate: July 14, 1976

Place of Residence: Norwich, Norfolk

Occupation: Quidditch Player

"Hey, look," George said, reading his letter. He and Alicia had been standing in their kitchen when the owl had arrived. Alicia had ordered him to open it, even though he hadn't been certain, he'd done so. Alicia was sitting at the table while he leaned against the counter. At his eagerness she turned to him in question. He beamed, handing her the letter, "I got you."

She stood up, grabbed the letter and looked it over. Looking back at him she glared. He offered his most charming smile, the one that usually made her knees weak. It didn't work. He shrunk under her gaze and held up his hands in surrender. She stalked towards him, murder in her eyes. He slid down the counter, stopping when she cornered him. She rolled up the letter and started smacking him in the arm, chest, and occasionally the head.

"George Weasley, you and your foolish pride. You made your mum cry for no reason. I get married at the damn ministry, and for what? For what? I'll tell you for what! Because George Weasley has his head up his ass. "Wait until the war ends, Licia!" "Wait until I've got the shop going, Licia!" "Wait until I can cut the twenty-year-old umbilical cord connecting me to my twin, Licia"."

"Hey, hey, leave Fred out of this," George said reaching for the letter. She refused to let him get hold of it while she kept up her rant.

"Wait until I grow a pair and lose my commitment phobia, Licia."

"Now you know I have a pair, and you like them very much." George interrupted.

"Oh shit, Licia, the ministry is telling me what to do, we have to hurry and get married, there's no time for an actually wedding." She whacked him hard before finishing. "You better be saving up boy, because you will have to take me on the most amazing honeymoon and every big anniversary for the rest of your life."

"I can do that," George said, wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her his charming smile again. She glared at him, shook her head and smiled before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"You better be glad I love you," she said, pulling away for a moment.

"Oh, believe me, I am," George told her, "and if you'll allow me, I'd love to show my wife just how much I love her."

"Oh, that's allowed," Alicia agreed. George drew her back into a kiss that made her moan. With that he lifted her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She ran her hands through his hair, scattering kisses up and down his neck as he carried her back to their room.

"No," Fred said for the hundredth time that night. After work he'd gone up stairs to change into jeans and a t-shirt when the owl appeared. He'd stared at the letter the whole evening, except when he got hungry and warmed up a T.V. dinner. He went back to staring at the envelope and thinking about how they had said two weeks. He was supposed to have two weeks and at least one night where he was able to hold her in his arms, at least one night where he got the hear her say she loved him, at least one night where he got to make her his. Seeing the time was close to midnight he sighed, braced himself and opened the letter.

Dear Mr. Weasley,

As per the order of the new Marriage Law Act, created in the light of the diminishing population effected by the war, the Ministry is delighted to inform you that your future spouse will be:

Name: Hermione Granger

House: Gryffindor

Birthdate: September 19, 1979

Place of Residence: Ottery St. Catchpole

Occupation: Undecided


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

George was humming a happy tune as he took inventory. Fred was doing some early morning books, preparing the cash-register for the day. He knew George had, had sex the night before by the way he was acting. Fred rolled his eyes at his brother, but couldn't fault George since he himself couldn't shake his own smile. The clock rung out nine times and the door unlocked itself. George hurried to put this inventory count in a ledger in the back. A few minutes later he returned and took over the cash register as Fred walked the aisles. Fifteen, twenty, thirty minutes passed and they didn't have a single customer. George frowned, he hated slow days. Fred came back and they both sat behind the counter, hating that they knew most people were too busy to buy pranks and novelties that day. George was about to say something when the door opened and Ron and Harry stepped in. The twins waved lazily and the younger boys came to stand with them. Ron happily exclaimed, "I got Luna."

"I got nobody," Harry added.

"What?" The twins asked together.

"Seems that the person I'm meant for is not in the group of witches and wizards targeted. They'll do it again next year, after the Seven years graduate." Harry explained, shrugging as though it was no big deal.

"So you can get our seventeen-years-old…"

"…still in Hogwarts…"

"…baby sister?" The twins asked together. Harry shrugged again with a happy smirk.

"Good for you two," Fred congratulated.

"I got Alicia," George admitted. The other three looked at him like he'd grown an extra head. "Yeah, they sent me and owl last night, don't know why, but I try not to understand more than is necessary of the government."

"How'd it go over?" Harry wondered. "Ginny was ecstatic with my letter." The twin and Ron glared at him as they searched his words for reason to kill the Boy-That-Lived-Twice. Harry kept a perfectly straight face, and they eventually let him out of their gazes.

"Supposedly women want nice weddings and get very upset when that opportunity is lost for reasons they consider poor." George answered.

"What happened?" Ron pressed.

"She hit me with the letter, made me promise we'll have a nice honeymoon and great big anniversaries, and said I was too attached to my twin." George surmised.

"Yeah, she's right," Ron said, "borders creepy."

"Borders obsessive," Harry elaborated.

"Borders you want me," Fred topped.

"Hey now, the only time I even considered that, I was fourteen and thought it would be like having sex with myself." George admitted. The other three looked at him worriedly, and Fred stepped away several paces. George examined the statement he'd voiced and said, "That's something I should've kept to myself."

"Just a little," Fred agreed, still keeping a safe distance from his twin.

"So, who'd you get," Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Like I said, it's a secret," Fred smirked.

"Just tell us you got Hermione," Ron ordered. The three others stared at him with shock. Fred and George's eyes were as wide as each other's, they were leaning the same distance across the counter, and their mouths were open the same amount. Ron frowned, "you realize that looks really creepy."

"Sure," George answered.

"Uh-huh," Fred added. Shaking his head, he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how Harry and Hermione might be close, but he was too involved with Voldemort to get to know either of us as well as Hermione and I know each other. I used to think that was what would make us good together, but that's hard to be when you know your girlfriend belongs with your brother." Ron explained.

"What makes you say that?" Fred pressed.

"The fact that you're the only one that could get the stick out of her ass." Ron shrugged. Fred glared at his little brother.

"He'll kill you," George warned. "He really doesn't like when people insult her."

"Alicia couldn't get a quaffle through a hoop if she tried," Harry stated, randomly.

"Ginny…" George started and stopped. "You lucky bastard, I'm too afraid of my little sister to ever insult her. Now, what the hell was your point?"

"Insult Ginny and I'll remind you of the fact that I killed Voldemort." Harry warned. "You said Fred would kill someone for insulting Hermione. Yeah, I think we can all agree we'd defend our girls to the death." Ron nodded.

"Touché Potter," George relented. Turning back to Fred he asked, "So, was it Hermione?"

"I have a plan," Fred said, "I'm not telling her, and none of you will either." They swore to keep his secret. "She knows how I feel about her, I've told her several times, but she won't admit it back. I'm going to get her to say it, and then I'll tell her I got her."

"You have until New Year's Day," Harry reminded, "Or you make both of you violate this law."

"Yeah, point?" Fred questioned.

"This is Hermione," Ron backed Harry up. Fred continued to look between them, trying to figure out what their point was. The two boys looked between each other, and rolled their eyes. "I had to almost die before she admitted a school girl crush, granted, that she mistook for true love."

"Uh-huh," Fred muttered, knowing the story of how that relationship finally came to be.

"I think she's been in love with you as long as you've been in love with her." Ron continued, "but remember, throughout that she thought she wanted me, she thought she wanted me, and oh yeah, she thought she wanted me."

"Remember that whole, I will kill you," Fred growled at the younger brother that looked just a little too pleased with himself.

"Sorry, I was just remembering a certain teddy bear." Ron smirked. "Holly crap, this is awesome, I finally have a one-up on you. For the rest of our lives I can remind you that I dated, snogged, shared a sleeping bag with your wife, first."

"He never slept with her," Harry said quickly as George moved to hold Fred back. Fred glared, his nostrils flaring, and his fist clenched tightly.

"Well, I did sleep with her, I just never had sex with her," Ron corrected. George continued to hold his fuming twin as Harry clamped a hand around Ron's big mouth.

"Tell me Ron," Fred growled, "Have you ever seen the look in a girl's eyes when she wanted you to fuck her?" Ron nodded. "Lavender?" Ron nodded again. "Hermione?" Ron shook his head. "See Ron, here's where you lose your one-up. Before you ever snogged her, or shared a sleeping bag with her, she'd given me that look. While you were calling her your girlfriend she was giving me that look." Ron shrugged. Fred's eyes narrowed. "I wonder, how many times was she thinking about me when she snogged you? She told me you were decent." He chuckled menacingly. "That must feel good, knowing she thinks of you as a brother and that you were a decent snog, just about average."

Ron pulled out of Harry's grasp, "Great, I only care if Luna thinks I'm a good kisser, you know the woman I'm gonna marry. I'm just saying, have fun trying to get Hermione to admit something like that while she's waiting for some other guy to come tell her the ministry is ordering them to marry. She's really protective of her heard. She won't change it getting broken."

"I won't break it," Fred vowed.

"No, but the idea of her giving it to you and having to marry someone else will kill her." Ron explained. "She won't do it."

"Well then, Little Brother, how do I go about convincing her?" Fred snapped.

Ron shrugged, "again, I almost died."

"Well so did I," Fred reminded. George flinched at the memory. "She saved me, she saw it."

"So did I. That was the moment I knew I couldn't be with her." Ron told him. "Only minutes before we'd shared our hottest snog and then we see that wall coming for you. She dropped the basilisk fangs. Screeched your name, it was a heart wrenching sound. Started casting levitating charms while she ran to you. Percy was beating off the death eaters, and I laid down my fangs to help. The way she looked at you while she cast those healing charms? Hermione knows, well pretty much everything, but somehow she's ignorant when it comes to her heart." Ron shrugged, "You taught her how to laugh even in the darkest of times. If you can do that, you can get her to take a chance where it come to the one thing she isn't brave enough to put on the line."

"You're no help," Fred joked, his eyes shining. Ron shrugged. Harry and George were looking at him in amazement. Hermione didn't talk much about that night. Fred had been unconscious. Percy had been busy. Most just forgot Ron had been there. This was the first anyone had heard his story, and it was the most detailed anyone had ever heard of that close encounter.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

At lunch the twins decided to close down the shop. In three hours their only visitors were Ron and Harry, who hadn't had the decency to buy anything. Fred figured there was a lot to get done before the next day's event, and went to the Burrow to help. Walking in the door he saw Ginny running through the house with an armful of tablecloths. Seeing him in the threshold she shot and order for him to help arrange the booths outside. He nodded to the flustered girl and went to heed her command.

Tables were covering the back porch, enough seating for a hundred guests, he'd seen the burrow packed for Bill and Fleur's weeding, yet was still amazed at how his mother found the room. Hermione was overseeing the construction of the dance floor beside the porch. He winked at her as he passed by, she smiled sadly at him. He was tempted, seeing that look, to go back on his plan and rush to her. Take her in his arms, and tell her his news. He chose not to give in, and went to help his father set up the booths. They had about ten booths they were arranging in a circle near the tree Fred had long ago started calling Mione's Tree. They charmed the games to care for themselves while the guest and family enjoyed the day.

"Lunch," Molly shouted, Fred ad Arthur had finished two booths. A duck pond and a ball-and-bottle game. They were about to start on the hammer-and-bell booth when the call came. Fred too the seat next to Hermione again and saw that Harry had returned. Harry smiled knowingly, and Fred shook his head to silence the other boy. As she passed Ginny the peas, Molly wondered, "Where were you last night, dear?"

"Sitting in my kitchen, "Fred answered as he took the plate of kielbasas from Hermione.

"Sitting in your kitchen?" Arthur repeated. "Is that what you chose to do after getting your owl?"

"Yeah, I sat and stared at the letter," Fred shrugged. "Kind of amazing, how you whole life can stop and revolve around a little piece of paper."

"Too right," Harry agreed, "who'd you get?"

"I don't know, I didn't open it," He said, glaring at the boy. Harry smirked.

"Son, that isn't right," Arthur told him. "Some young woman is watching her male friends and brothers get letters, and I'm sure her sisters and girlfriends are meeting their suitors today. She is waiting for you."

"I know, and I'll open it and go get her in time, but I can't bring myself to it today." Fred explained. "I had these ideas of home my life was supposed to go and now those opportunities are gone. I'm just not ready to walk away yet."

"It isn't fair to her," Arthur said, "You're about to marry, you have to put her needs above your wishes now Son."

"There's just one thing I've got to do first, Dad," Fred stated. "One thing, and I can walk away from my dreams and go be a good, law-abiding citizen."

"What's that?" Hermione wondered, speaking for the first time since they'd sat down.

"I have to hear the woman I love say it back," Fred answered, the dark look returning to his eyes. Hermione schooled her features, but he could see the shock and hurt in her eyes. He continued, "I have to know that we would have at least had a chance had this decree not passed. I can't shut the door until I know that it was open on both sides."

"Is that really fair?" Ginny asked. Fred looked at his sister with a raised brow. Hermione went back to playing with her food. "If you've just told her, that isn't fair to her. This law comes out on Sunday, and what, Monday after your leg is healed you go confess all. What did you think, she'd be so pleased she'd spend two weeks with you and then leave so she can get engaged to some other guy? I'll tell you, if Harry had pulled that stunt I'd have smacked him and walked away."

"I wasn't going to let our relationship end become of some Ministry decree," Fred said.

"Oh, so you are planning on petitioning and that is why you don't care to even see who the woman you've been paired with is?" Ginny corrected herself, disbelieving every word of it.

"No," Fred replied.

"So you think she'd marry the guy the ministry gave her, but keep a relationship going with you on the side?" Ginny changed course, believing this a little more.

"Something like that," Fred agreed. Molly gasped and Arthur looked at his son in disappointment.

"Fred, I know you," Ginny told him. "I know who you are in love with, and I know her very well. She is never going to have an affair."

"Can it really be considered that though?" Fred wondered.

"That's exactly what it is," Ginny answered. "She will never sleep with someone that isn't her significant other. You wouldn't be her significant other."

"I'd be the man that truly loves her and wanted to marry her before the ministry told someone else he had to." Fred argued. "What isn't significant about that?"

"Fred, you're being foolish and a child." Ginny told him. "In a few days some guy is going to be at her door telling her that she has to marry him. She may not like it, but she will do what is required of her. If you don't grow-up her husband might not let her be in your life at all. Then what would you do?"

"Ginny, do me a favor. Drop it, because you don't know what you're talking about." Fred requested.

"Oh, then please, fill me in?" Ginny pressed.

"No," Fred answered standing up he said, "This was good Mum; I'm just not feeling very hungry. I'm gonna go finish up the booth." Arthur nodded and allowed his son to head out alone. Molly turned the conversation Harry and Ginny's happy news. Hermione ate quicker than the others and excused herself. As she rinsed off her dish she looked out the window.

Fred had the bell tower piece of the game up and was putting together a bull pin around it. As he carried the planks of wood under the afternoon sun his shirt pooled with sweat. He took it off, finding it a hindrance as it clung to his body. Looking up he saw Hermione do the same thing from the window, with a wink he went back to work, being certain to show off his flexing muscles. Inside, Hermione shook her head, knowing he was doing that for her benefit. Before heading outside she filled a glass with water.

"You're working too hard," Hermione chastised when she reach the area of the booths. Fred shrugged and thanked her for the water. "You just got out of the cast. Promise me you'll be careful with your leg."

"Worried about me, Granger?" Fred questioned.

"I live in a constant state when it comes to you, Reckless Weasley," Hermione said in a perfect imitation of earlier that week. Fred laughed, checked his surroundings, and moved to steal a kiss from her. She pulled back the instant his lips touched hers. Fred looked at her the way that drove her crazy. "Fred, please stop."

Fred shook his head slowly, "Tell me you don't feel the same way. Say it, say "I don't love you, Fred," "I don't want you, Fred." Tell me that and I'll leave you alone."

"I can't lie," Hermione said. Fred smiled and leaned back in to steal another kiss.

"I'll take what I can get, today." Fred told her, "but I meant what I said in there. I won't even open the letter unless you tell me the truth. If you tell me that you love me, I'll find out who the ministry gave me."

"That isn't fair to either one of us, Fred." Hermione snapped.

"To you and me or you and her," Fred questioned.

"To her and me," Hermione answered. "For all we know my guy could be coming tonight after he gets off work. I can't be confessing something like that when I'm engaged to another man; it wouldn't be fair to him either. Then to punish her because you can't accept the cards that have been dealt, it just isn't right."

"Mione, stop thinking about them, until I open my letter and he actually comes they don't exist. It's just you and me and our feelings for each other. Am I just one of the brothers you've collected over the years? No, you said that the other day. So come on, this is it, final play. Harry's just about to catch the snitch. What's it going to be?" Fred pressed.

"I can't, I don't work like that," Hermione told him. Shaking her head she walked away, hugging her arms to herself. Fred leaned over the barrier he was marking and smacked his head against it.

"Why do I have to love the most stubborn woman in the world?" Fred mumbled aloud.

"Because you're my son," Arthur answered with a grin. Fred looked back at his father in question. "You think your mother was quick to admit how she felt? James Potter isn't the only man that chased his wife for years before he got the girl. Took me a while to figure out who you and Ginny were talking about. What's the truth, Son?"

"The truth is I get to marry her, but I won't tell her until she admits it." Fred explained before he turned back to his work.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"Tell me you love me." His voice whispered in the dark. She looked around, but couldn't see anything. She felt him close by but his voice was so far away. "Mione, Mione, Mione," her name echoed around the place, sounding like it was bouncing off stone walls. "Just say it." He commanded, and she could hear that she was running out of time. The darkness flashed bright white, and she saw him standing in front of her. He reached out, but something started pulling him back. She looked up, and saw an owl with an envelope pulling him towards a shadow in the background. "Mione, say it, tell me you love me." He plead as he was dragged away from her.

"Fred, Fred," she called to him as she ran after him. The owl dragged him faster and farther. She couldn't reach him. Try as she might she couldn't get to him. "Fred, Fred."

She was walking in a beautiful garden. A small red-headed boy raced across the path and shouted, "Hurry Mum, we've got to go get Daddy." She hurried to follow the little boy as he raced towards the man standing by a tree. She smiled brightly when the man squatted and picked up the little child. He spun the boy in the air and stopped when he saw a woman walk beside her. The woman passed her and walked into the man's arms as he put the little boy down. The man kissed the woman happily and the little boy squealed with delight. The woman took the boy inside the nice house behind the garden. The man turned to her and she froze when she saw the look in his sea blue eyes.

"Why aren't you with him?" Fred questioned. "Shouldn't you be with your husband? You know she doesn't want you here. She's right, once you got out of my life we were allowed to be happy. I still wish you would have said it, but it doesn't matter. She loves me, even if you never did."

"But I do," Hermione gasped as she sat up. She noticed the time glowing at her before recognition of her bedroom shot through her. The images of her dream clenched at her heart, she did pray he could find that happiness. His voice as he pleads for her to tell him, and he wished to have had just one opportunity. The idea that she had convinced him that she didn't feel the way he knew she did, does. She couldn't let their lives slip into that pain. Even if it killed her, she would tell him the next day. She would tell him and then wish him the happiness of the world while he went to build a life with her. Resolved she slept a while longer, and dreamed not of good-bye but a future she knew an impossibility.

George and Alicia were forced to take a million pictures in the garden, which had all of his brothers tossing him dirty looks. They were scurrying to finish dishes and get them on the tables, or laying out place setting and table decorations. Percy was checking out the safety of the booths while Oliver investigated their fun level. Fred got in an argument with Percy when he deemed one of the games under certain regulations. Oliver tried to sooth his fiancé and guarantee that the game would not collapse on top of one of the guests. Ron and Harry overheard and got drug in as they ensured that their booths were perfectly safe.

"Do you have a second," Hermione asked Fred as she casually stopped next to the arguing men. Fred nodded and followed her to her tree. She looked at him and sucked in a nerve-calming breath. "It isn't fair to the girl you got if you don't tell her by the end of the weekend. Believe me, the fact that my guy hasn't shown up yet is driving me nuts.'

"What's your point, Mione," Fred pushed.

"I know you're serious about not telling her until you've heard the truth from me," Hermione began. Fred looked at her in anticipation. "So here it goes, yes, I love you Fred. For years I thought I was going to be a Weasley, but at the same time I didn't actually believe I'd survive the war. I never really questioned it when I dreamed about my future and saw you where most thought Ron belonged. I knew you, but in my first four years at Hogwarts you were just Ron's sexy older brother." Fred smirked and wagged his brow.

"Then the war and the Order started and we really got to know each other. You were somehow turning into a role model. I hoped to be as courageous as you were when you tried to join the Order. I knew I'd have to fight eventually, and I hoped I could be as willing and ready as you were. At the same time you were trying to keep up laughing even when there began to be so little to laugh at. I was kind of anger at first, but then I started trying to get in your way in hopes that you could bring a smile to me, and somehow, you always did. The next year I was so proud of your courage to case you dream even though it wasn't east. Then last year we found your radio station and I used to think, get through this and you can see his face again. I pushed through most days on that mantra, get through this and he'll make you laugh again.

"When I was younger I put together a list of ten things I wanted in the man I fell in love with: smart, confident, brave, able to make me laugh, able to understand why I'm different; it was before I knew I was a witch; good-looking, dream-chaser, my friend, leader, and loved his family. You are a genius. You're so confidant you have an ego problem. Brace, can make me laugh, and get me. You know what you want, and yes you're still sexy as hell. If we had more time I think we could be best friends. You would give your life for your family, and you can rally the troops to any event. Yes, Fred, I love you, and I can only wish you'll find happiness with the woman the ministry assigned you."

Fred grabbed her hips and pulled her body against his. Her hands went to his shoulders and braced herself after the impact. Fred cupped one hands around her cheek and tipped her head up. His other hand slid to the small of her back as he drew her, softly, into a kiss. A simple brush of lips, repeated. Hermione slipped her head into his long hair and begged him to deepen the one she was finally returning. He sucked on her bottom lip and encouraged her mouth to fall open. He twisted their tongues together and groaned when she tried to fight for dominance. He stepped forward, guiding her until her back was against the tree. He moved his hands to hers and pulled them back to the trunk. He laced their fingers together as he kissed across her jaw and up her neck where he nibbled her ear. She tried to reach for him, but he refused to let her hands go as he moved the kisses down her neck to her pulse point. He released her hand as he dipped his finger against the collar of her t-shirt and moved it to the side. She returned her hand to his hair, holding his head against her as she moaned his name. At the sounds he sucked on her shoulder harder, knowing that he would leave his mark on her skin. Pulling away he smiled at her, kissed her chastely, winked and walked away.

She stayed beside the tree for a moment feeling an ache in her chest. She rubbed at the pain as a tear fell from her eye. She was glad she waited until Moll declared they had everything sat up for the luncheon. Now she could take as long as she needed to break down and then compose herself before joining the party. She slid down the tree and let out the tears she held back after hearing the decree. She let the tears drop that were created by the loss of the future they could have had. She let the tears drop that she had held back after seeing that wall fall. She finally let the tears drop that she had held back during the three year war that stole the chances the memories she could have made her last years as a student. She didn't know how long she sat looking over the pond, the tears spilling silently as she let go of the things she could not change and prepared for a future she never planned on.

"Hermione," A familiar voice called. She looked up and smiled weakly at the image of her heart's desire. She knew by the name he'd used and the freckle under his chin that he was the clone. George squatted so he was eye level with the sobering girl. With a playful glare he reminded, "You know as the adopted sister you're supposed to be telling my new wife how lucky she is."

"Sorry, I just needed a minute," Hermione said, brushing away her tears.

"You've had two hours," George told her. Her eyes went wide and she hurried to apologize. George laughed and brushed off her concern. "Who do I need to beat up?"

"No one," Hermione assured, "George it's your wedding celebration, you should only be worried about your wife and yourself."

"Nonsense," George dismissed, "Being a married man doesn't change the fact that I'm a big brother, now is it Fred or Ron who need some sense talked into them?"

"Neither," Hermione answered, "and I don't think you can talk sense into the ministry."

"No happy with their choice for you?" George questioned.

"That's the problem; I don't know who they chose." Hermione admitted. George looked at her in sympathetic shock. "Two days, he probably isn't happy with who they chose for him."

"You don't know that," George countered, "he may be planning something romantic."

"Yeah, well right now I just don't care about romance." Hermione sighed, "There isn't anything romantic about arranged marriages."

"What about if it's arranged to the person you want to marry?" George suggested.

"Fred would have come knocking on my door on Thursday night, told me he loved me, probably make a joke about winning the lottery, and told me we were paired." Hermione explained.

"What if there was something he had to do first?" George hinted. Hermione looked at him strangely. He shrugged, made her swear she'd join the party soon, and hurried away.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Hermione did get up and went to move to join the party. She had her eyes on the food when George caught them. Alicia had her arms around his waist and was resting her head on his left shoulder. George had one arm around his wife's shoulders, hugging her to him. With his other he was pointing at one of the games as he stared at Hermione. She shook her head and pointe at the food then rubbed her tummy. He shook his head and jabbed his finger and the bottle-and-ball game. Hermione scrunched up her face, stuck her tongue out, and move to play the game. From his place on the stairs Fred watched the interaction between his twin and his girl with a smile. He turned towards the house and ran into Ron. He grabbed Ron's arm and ordered in his ear, "get Hermione to come inside, tell her, her guy is here, but do not tell her it's me."

"Got it," Ron said as he started walking to the booth Hermione was standing next to. He waited until she had tossed the ball and grinned as her first ball knocked all the bottles down. Hermione pumped her fist in the air. Ron looked pityingly at the bottles, "Been at the other end of that aim, no one stands a chance." Hermione looked at him as she laughed. "There's someone here, and he's asking for you."

"No," Hermione snapped. Ron held up his hands in a don't-shoo-the-messenger plea. Hermione sighed and started on her way to the house. "He has a lot of nerve. Coming to a family function and taking attention off the couple of honor. And don't even try to argue that point," she said as she saw Harry waving Ginny inside, George and Alicia following. Bill saw his siblings' departure, and Fleur and Charlie joined him in going to check out the goings on. Not to be left out, Percy pulled Oliver with him as he tagged along. Hermione looked back at Ron and raised her brow, "Because mine just got proven." Ron smiled and shrugged.

Inside the house she noticed it was empty, save for the populous Weasley family. She was thankful that at least all of Alicia's family and her and George's friend, and the non-immediate Weasley's were still outside. Ron's smile had grown as they'd walked inside the house. Ginny and Harry were beaming at her as they stood at the door separating the kitchen and the living room. When Hermione approached them Harry pushed open the door and allowed her to enter the next room. Molly and Arthur were standing on the bottom stairs, Arthur's arms around the silently crying Molly. Percy and Oliver were standing by the fireplace, arms wrapped around each other and temples touching. Charlie was leaning against the back of an arm chair beside the couch Bill was sitting on the arm of, Fleur in his arms. Luna was sitting on the fireplace ledge, and Ron hurried to her side. She laid her head on his shoulders as Ron wrapped her in his arms. A bookcase sat at the far side of the room and George leaned against that with Alicia in his arms. In the door way stood a smirking Fred.

Hermione looked at the couples in the targeted age group. None had to petition since Harry got bypassed this year, and Percy and Oliver had been assigned to each other. Even Ron, for the first time in a very long time, had gotten exactly what, or who, he wanted. Hermione turned to look at Harry and Ginny in question, but their only reply was to smile. She turned back and looked at the newly-weds, who'd she'd discovered that morning had also been paired. For the m at least Magic had made sure to put them with the person they loved and would do anything for. Looking back at Fred she shook her head in disbelief. He walked around the couch, nodding as he did so. Hermione walked towards him.

"Fred, you jackass," She accused, smacking him in the chest. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss in order to silence her.

"Ssh, it's my turn," Fred told her. She looked at him with angry questions burning in her eyes. He smiled, took her hands in his and dropped to his knee. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "I know you're mad at me, and you have every right to be. I probably should have told you on Thursday night, instead of having you think I hadn't opened the letter and wouldn't until you told me you loved me, but I needed to hear it before I could do this. You and I, we aren't getting married because of some ministry decree. We might be getting married a little faster become of some ministry decree, but that isn't why we're getting married. You and me, we're getting married because of the things you said earlier and I said Monday night. I love you Mione, and if you want to head for the hills and run, I won't stop you. I will chase you thought and remind you every day that I love you. I won't force you to marry me until and unless you are ready and want to. I'm not gonna ask this because we have to. I'm gonna ask this because I want to, and I want you to answer the way you want to. Hermione Jane Granger, will you make me the happiest, luckiest man alive and marry me?"

Hermione leaned down and whispered, "How mad would they be if I said no?" Fred laughed and shrugged, smirking at the little back-up he'd arranged. Standing back up, so that his family could hear the response she shrugged and said, "I guess I could do that."

"You guess you can do what, Granger?" Fred smirked.

"Make you the luckiest man alive," She grinned. He shook his head, stood up, and pulled her into a sweet kiss.

"Tell me again," Fred asked, pulling out of the kiss.

"I love you," Hermione said. Fred groaned and pulled her back, this time into a hungry kiss. His hands were buried in her curls as he her mouth pressed to his. As their tongues tangled he swallowed her pleasure-filled moans. Her hands clenched his shirt at his chest, making sure he couldn't leave her until she was read. They slowly broke away when the wolf whistles and cat-calls broke through the fog their hormones were quickly creating. Fred pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her nose. She giggled, ducking her head into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," he whispered as she snuggled closer into his hold. He looked up at his smiling family, the brightest grin they'd ever seen on his face. HE noticed that his older brothers had let go of their partners and were stalking towards him. He twisted and saw that his younger ones were following their elders' lead. He pulled Hermione out of his grasp, kissed her quickly, and ordered her, "Run."

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Fleur beckoning her to safety. The women climbed onto the couch as Fred searched for a way out. He appearated to the other side of the couch, and his brother's changed direction. Moving quicker they rushed him and jumped. Luna picked her feet off the ground and Oliver hopped onto the fireplace as the six other men fell to the ground. Percy was right on top of Fred and smashed his hand into the boy's face. Bill and Charlie were next and proceeded to tickle the younger man. Ron landed in a way that he could stop any attempt at escape by grabbing Fred's arms. George was on top, and was holding down the boy's legs. Ginny ran to the pile and sat of top of them all. Fred tossed and turned, licked Percy's hand which made the boy remove it and screamed, "Help, help me Mione. "

"I think I'd much rather watch," Hermione laughed. The other significant others moved to the couch and watched with glee the interaction of the siblings they loved.

"Mione, I need you," Fred called in the midst of his struggles he pulled one hand free. He used it to start tickling Percy, which got the older brother to start squirming for release.

"Ollie, help," Percy squealed. Oliver laughed, but as the two brothers on the bottom continued calling for help their better halves shared a look. They moved to intervene, but Harry and Alicia stepped in to stop them. Oliver faked moving left, and Alicia went to block his right, and Oliver kept course to bypass her. He easily picked up Ginny and handed her to a protesting Harry. Alicia tried to block Hermione, but Hermione somersaulted past her as Oliver tore George off of Ron. Alicia took George to the side as Hermione tickled Ron. With his defenses lowered Oliver made quick work of pulling the young keeper out of the game. Ron didn't protest returning to Luna's side. Hermione looked over the shrinking pile at Fred. He nodded and she made Charlie jump when she poked his left back knee. Oliver grabbed Bill's ponytail, knelt so he was eye level with the man and threatened darkly to pull if he didn't get off Percy. Bill didn't need to be told twice before he was scurrying into Fleur's waiting arms. Hermione and Oliver high-fived as Percy rolled off of Fred. The trickster and the law-abider pulled their partners to the ground and thanked them properly.

"Look at that Molly," Arthur whispered in his wife's ear. "Two already married, three will be by years end, and the youngest is entering her last year. Six out of seven have partners that are crazy for them as they are for their partners. I'd say we've done good."

"Yes," Molly said, watching her children and their companion. Charlie was rolling his eyes at his siblings. "Now we've just got to get that one taken care of."

"Charlie," an unfamiliar voice called, as a darker skinned man poked his head through the door. "There you are, I was wondering where you'd ran off to."

"Simon, come here," Charlie ordered the man that didn't hesitate to follow the direction. Charlie wrapped his arms around Simon's waist. Simon draped his arms behind Charlie's neck. The men pressed their foreheads together before Charlie tipped his head up to press his lips to Simon's. He was taller, but his seat on the arm of the couch gave Simon the slight height advantage. Molly turned back to look at her husband and smiled.

"Seven out of seven before they are all out of the house," Arthur cited. "My dear, we are the best parents of them all."

"Parents," Molly sighed, before shouting, "I want grandbabies." The couples pulled away and looked back at the parents of the Weasley's with fright in all twenty-eight eyes.

A/N: I have started working on the sequel to this story. It will have a mature rating when it is finished and published. I have to apologize for being a tease. I will try to finish and publish it soon. Certain changes have greatly affected my life in the past month. I won't bore or bother you with the unhappy details. I will only hope to make you proud by telling you the happy change. On January 13, 2013 I will be publishing my short novel on Amazon. More information and a teaser can be found on youtube under the title of The Chronicles of Blackmoor.


End file.
